Unlikely Alliance
by Immatureboys
Summary: Sequel to Unlikely Encounter, still Ryu and Juri pairing when Pandora's Box is revealed everyone starts to have their own agenda with the Box. What fates will befallen the Street Fighter and the Tekken Fighters?
1. New Blood

Author's note: Here is it everyone, the story you guys have been waiting for. I meant to get it done a lot sooner this month, but I have been gathering a lot of Tekken knowledge, so I can know what to work it. Hopefully my writing style has improved since my last story. Either way since you guys has been so patent I reward you with two for one special.

* * *

The wind blew swiftly among the two Street Fighters. It was a quiet afternoon. It has been three years since there last encounter. Gouken and Akuma have not been heard from since then. Now it was totally different. The wondering dragon warrior and the former S.I.N assassin now were official traveling companions as well as lovers.

They watched peacefully as the sun set over the sea Juri held their child. Her name was Ingrid, and she was now three years old. It was not the only change after three years. They were official lovers.

Ryu now had facial hair from to his chin, and even had mustache. He also had a new and improved Karate Gi, now a dark green color, while still keeping his red headband.

Juri Han, no longer did she have her hair in an ox-horn style, instead it was cut short to her neck. She also has a purple sports shirt with no spider symbol on covering her backside. She still retained her fingerless gloves similar to Ryu, but only the color was white.

He shot a long range Hadouken as it managed to pierce the lake temporary cutting the stream of flow. Ryu wiped the sweat off his forehead after a job well done.

Ingrid clapped her hands. "Yay, Dad-da is strong."

"Yes daddy is strong little Ingrid. He's also very fierce and determine. Nothing will stop him." Juri added holding Ingrid close.

Water had soaked their bare feet as they walked together on the beach holding Ingrid's hand. She laughed constantly enjoying the company of her mother and father. Even if the young warrior dedicated his life to his training, he also enjoyed his new family. Spending time with Ingrid, He began to understand Ken's life as a father. Now that he had someone to fight for.

Even Juri Han was happy with her new life giving birth to a beautiful daughter. She didn't think that she would ever be happy again and just live her life fighting endlessly S.I.N or not. She hardly remembered her days with the organization. It was all a big blank in her memory.

"Don't go too far dear." Juri advised as Ingrid ran across the beach.

Ryu and Juri watched Ingrid play innocently in the lake like in a children's wading pool. Water splashed all over as she kicked. The sun reflected her carefree nature.

"I'm glad I met you." Juri whispered.

He placed his hand over Juri's shoulder. "The same goes for me as well."

Ingrid hopped on Ryu's leg. "Daddy, mommy, I'm hungry are we going eat something or what."

Juri rubbed Ingrid's head. "Off course dear, and I know just the place. A new restaurant just opened up across from here."

* * *

The three of them arrived at Chinatown restaurant. Oddly and coincidentally it was the restaurant of Marshal Law's. It was not the most popular place to eat, but it did serve a variety of Japanese and Chinese style food. Ingrid sat in her mother lab. But luckily it wasn't heavy populated; it only had a few people inside.

Their orders came in. A side of Teriyaki chicken on a stick and Miso ramen bowls for both of them. Ingrid was like baby in her infant stages as she munched on the chicken. She didn't realize that sauce had spread on her mouth. Ryu and Juri had chuckled as Juri was the first wipe the sauce off her mouth.

Pan sizzled and pots boiled over in the tiny restaurant. Everyone was as quiet as a mouse. The silence was broken as well as their family time by a suddenly loud noise. A fat yet muscular guy went flying in after being knocked back by another fighter. Unexpectedly, he was knocked back by another fighter in a yellow suit.

"Look pal I told you, you got the wrong guy." He tried to defend.

"Don't play dumb with me. Just because you gain a little weight doesn't me you can trick my eyes, Ken Masters." Rufus identified.

Bob continued to parry Rufus attacks. "Okay, first of all, this is my natural weight, and I'm comfortable with my body, and second, last thing I heard Ken Masters was on business trip."

"Don't try to deceive me, I'm not stupid." Rufus continued his ongoing assault.

"Bob, are you alright?" Julia asked catching up to Bob.

Bob grunted in pain, "Does it look like I'm alright Julia? I just got my ass kicked by some fat lunatic."

"Fat? I am proud of my iron body." Rufus shot back.

Rufus continued to attack Bob without hesitation. This whole situation was an insane misunderstanding as Bob thought. At this rate, it was pretty hopeless reasoning with Rufus. And he didn't want to hurt him too badly.

Chaos reigned pots, and plates flung all over the place. Out of dumb luck Rufus found himself trapped inside of a barrel. Man of man, did he feel stupid by time he glanced at the TV. Ken Masters had just donated a large amount of money towards the children's orphanage.

It was too late to apologize as Bob delivered his counter attack against the oaf. Julia stepped in to assist. With a few blows, she shattered the barrel. If he thought he was home free, he wasn't. Bob had just trapped Rufus inside another barrel and sent him rolling down the road of the restaurant.

"Oh no, not again!" Marshall Law moaned. "My place has been trashed in another fight, what I am I going to tell my insurance company now?"

Paul thought it over for second, and then it clicked. "Oh that's easy, we'll just burn it down and say someone else did it. That way our troubles will be over. Then we'll be back on easy street."

Ryu, and Juri continued to enjoy their meals pretending not to notice what happened. Those distractions to them were nothing more but ants on the wall. However, that didn't stop Ingrid from watching the fight, and being totally amazed. "Mommy, daddy. That was an awesome fight. Did you see it?"

"We did sweetie, now eat up." Juri said feeding Ingrid a noodle.

Knowing full well, that she couldn't resist the amusement, they nodded their heads in response. Sooner or later she was going to learn to fight, but not at this stage.

The evening was still young as Ryu decided to carry Ingrid by piggy back. She enjoyed being on her father's neck as she patted his head and pulled his hair. Juri giggled at her playful expression, "Careful dear, you don't want to give your father a concussion."

"Please Juri, I suffered worst head injuries from Akuma."

Juri gave Ryu a slight push, "Well, I'll be sure not to hold back on you next time, if you piss me off again."

"Your just not good enough little man, so run home."

Poison, a former Mad Gear member, insulted her opponent defeated by her huge partner Hugo, another former Mad Gear member, who had just Ko'd his opponent with a vicious takedown. "Once again victory is mine." Hugo cried out to the crowd.

"You mean ours baby, together we'll continued to climb to the top of the wrestling world."

Knowing full well who they were, Ryu, had lead Juri and Ingrid away from Poison and Hugo. They blended in the large crowd to avoid detection. He did not want to fight Hugo again especially while on his day his with his family.

"Step right up, who thinks they could take on the mighty Hugo? I'll even offer two on one fight." Poison called for volunteers making money on her career.

Ingrid giggled at the defeat of the opponent as he was being taken away onto a stretcher. He couldn't tell if she was laughing at his pain or his bitter defeat. "Should I be concerned over the joy that our daughter takes in the ultra-violence?"

"Oh stop being so paranoid, it's completely natural. Maybe she'll be as strong like her mother or maybe inherit your father's stubborn willpower." Juri winked at Ryu.

Before his next combat, Ingrid had already fallen asleep on top of Ryu's head. Little did they realize that someone was already looking over them? However, because of Ryu's keen instinct he was able to sense the presence of an enemy. Bison, Akuma, Shadaloo or S.I.N spy, too many guesses had poured into his mind.

Ryu handed sleeping Ingrid over to Juri and instructed her to go on home and he'll catch up. "I know you're out there. Who are you and what do you want?"

The foe snickered as he came out of hiding. "I hear you have great power, maybe even on the same as my own family gene. I'd figure by tracking your movement, I'd have the chance to test out that power of yours." He took off his coat. It was fighter with a huge scar on his chest and red left eye.

Ryu asked, "Do you work for Shadaloo?"

Kazuya snickered again. "Shadaloo? Don't make me laugh. Those fools are nothing."

It has been a while since Ryu had fought a foe. Both fighters began to sidestep. It was only a matter of time before one of them made the first move. Out of all the fighters Ryu had encountered, this one was different. He sensed a dark aura within this fighter, so he had to keep on his feet.

They matched blows. While Ryu was a more concentrated and patient fighter, Kazuya Mishima was more aggressive with his fighting style. He put a lot of power into his blows. He may have not have been Akuma, but his brutal nature almost came close.

As they fought Ryu tried to analyze Kazuya's power. He moved at an unpredictable pattern. Kazuya even negated must of Ryu's Hadouken's with his demonic energy. Surprised on his energy, Ryu eyebrow raised. Now he wasn't sure if he was going to win this fight.

After exchanges blows for an hour, Ryu and Kazuya took their distance for a final assault. Both of them put their energy into their mighty fist. As the last timber weed shifted, they jumped in midair for a final clash like a samurai dual.

Upon landing back to ground level, both of them were on their knees stricken from the power punches. Neither of them did not fell flat on their faces, Kazuya held a cocky grin very sure on his victory. Ryu had the serious look of fierce determination.

The leaves surrounded the fighters as if their aura was controlling the flow. Before Kazuya could continue, he received a call from a business associate. He hated to leave the situation unresolved, but "duty calls."

"I see. I'll be right there." Kazuya clicked his phone. "I love to stay and knock you around some more like the miserable dog you are. But I have some business to take care of. Rest assured our match will be postponed some other time, and in the end only one of us will be left standing. Regardless, I'm a good sport, so I'll leave you calling card."

This left Ryu dumbfounded, but even he knew it wasn't over as he looked at the card with a bizarre-looking-symbol saying Mishima-Zaibatsu.

Juri had waited for Ryu outside tapping her foot. When spotted, she sighed in relief. "About damn time, did you take care of whoever was following us?"

"Yes, it appeared to be another fighter, yet his strength was somehow inhuman. Luckily it ended in a draw."

Juri shook her head in hopelessness, and then wrapped her arms around Ryu's neck. "Whatever, I'm just glad you're safe and sound, literally."

One eye was on Juri, while the other was on the card give to him by Kazuya. "Yes, but how long?"


	2. Pandora awakening

It was the next day as Ryu meditated by the waterfall. He thought about his fight with Kazuya Mishima. As the water flowed, he concentrated his thoughts. He visualizes a dark damp place. No environment, no sight, and no sound. All he could see was Kazuya and his sinister aura. He clenched his fist in anticipation. He waited for Ryu to make the first move. But each time Ryu tossed an attack at him, Kazuya threw something more powerful his way.

In his mind, he visualizes Kazuya aura similar to Akuma. Those two had the same demonic ambition, but he did not give up his humanity completely. Ryu felt the dark power calling out to him deep inside as he fought Kazuya. No matter how much he denied it, it wanted to be reawakened once again even if Gouken had sealed his power.

Before either of them could make the next move, Ryu's eyes snapped opened. The sounds of footsteps interrupted his meditation. When his shoulder was touch, he quickly got into his fighting stance. Juri held her hands and asked with caution, "Whoa, tough guy why so jumpy?"

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Sorry Juri, I was just in meditation."

"Anyway, you have to come hear this." Juri waved her thumb.

* * *

Amongst the streets, a random person held a large radio. He sat by the park and watched the kids play, while tuning the tracks a sudden report interrupted his favorite music station. "We interrupt this program for special report. You may remember an earlier report about mysterious meteorite entering the earth's atmosphere. We now have conformation that search parties represented multiple nations have located fragments of the meteorite that arrived in the South Pole. We also received reports the debris contains some usual artifact. Should these reports be true mankind would have discovered some sort of intelligent life in the universe. Stay tuned for my on this earth discovery."

The news was only not on the radio, but every TV new station all across the globe. There was no doubt that Pandora's Box was going to attract a lot of attention to military, reporters, scientist as well as other fighters.

Ryu stroked his fingers on his facial hairs. He thought of the possibilities of the Pandora's Box. Whether it would help him destroy the curse of the Satsui-No-Hado, or do the opposite he did not know. What was the box really and what were its purposes for being here on earth? He had to find out for himself. Ryu turned and faced Juri, "Juri, would you like to go with me to find out about the box?"

She grinned, "You don't even have to ask. I'm sure little Ingrid would enjoy a family trip."

"That guy you fought must have really had concerned huh? I mean he's certainly no Akuma." Juri replied taking a sip of Japanese Saki. The two shaded themselves from the hot sun. The trees served as their means of relaxation, even if they weren't furniture.

"No, but his aura is similar to him. He fights like a savage beast. I didn't know there we're over fighters that possess such evil energy like the Satsui-No-Hado. But it was different."

"Well, if that's the case, then think if his family has inner dark powers." She teased with mild humor.

A drench of sweat rolled down Ryu's cheek, but not because of a family of monsters. A spider crawled upon his fingers. "That would be a scary thought; then again I'd be lying if I said I would like to challenge them." Ryu set his fingers down to ground level and let the little spider walk out into the wild.

Finishing up her last drink, Juri laid herself on top of Ryu. "You're unbelievable you know that."

"I hate spiders." He took one last look at the infant spider he let go. "But I don't hate you." Ryu kissed Juri, and then she kissed back.

* * *

Later on, Juri had gotten back to pact her stuff, she found the temple her and Ryu was living in dead quiet. Something was not right, so she rushed in. door by door she broke through itching to find the cause of the problem.

Before long her eyes as well as her body were frozen in place. The Shadaloo dictator had returned in the flesh wearing his usual evil grin. He stroked the bed Ingrid was sleeping in with ease. "I found you at last Juri Han. Now then we have some important business to discuss."

"Screw you!" Juri exclaimed she charged with a Ki amplified kick.

He dodged. "Now, now let's not be so hasty now or do you not value what happens to your new family."

To Juri's utter shock Ingrid was not in bed. It was doll. Her fists tighten in rage, any moment she could strike him down without mercy. "Didn't I kill you years ago?"

"It took a while for me to recover, but now I am back in the perfect body thanks to my team of scientist. I have to admit I was quite astounded on your new life, from a S.I.N assassin to a mother of a lovely little girl."

"What did you do to Ingrid you bastard!?"

"Oh don't worry, she is in Shadaloo custody and will be remanded unless you do exactly as I say. If Ryu has ultimate power within him, then think of the possibilities of one's offspring."

Remembering Ryu's words, Juri took a deep breath and stood straight. "What do you want?"

"You will join me to seek out the Pandora. I already sent Barlog and Vega to cover the areas to seek out the box. But if they get the box before I do, they can use it to overthrow me. Also the Mishima Zaibatsu has other plans and even challenged me. A mistake they will soon regret. Once it's in the hands of Shadaloo, I will let Ingrid go free. If anyone asks, just say you decided to have a change of heart. However, if you even disobey my command even once, then Ingrid will be my New Guinea pig for my projects. So what's it going to be Juri?"

Juri turned her face for moment. She was very reluctant to go back to her old ways. After the good days she spent with Ryu, she didn't want to betray him. Then again she hated to think what would happen to her one and only daughter. The suspense was killing her as she gritted her teeth. She roared punching the wall with large amount of Ki.

Juri came to a decision and glared at Bison with murder intent in her eyes. "All right, but make no mistake, if there is as so much as scratch on face. I will kill you for this, and this time you will stay dead."

"Don't make threats, you can't enforce little girl. Now let us be on our way."

After practicing his usual katas, Ryu went back to the temple to pick up Juri for his trip. He started calling out to her, but there was no answer. The temple was deserted as haunted house. From each step, he sensed something was up.

By time he got to the bedroom, it had been ransacked. Juri nor Ingrid was anywhere in sight. To make matters worse there were no clues on her whereabouts. He felt helpless not knowing where she was. It made his heart melt with worry.

The first organization that popped into his mind responsible was Shadaloo. For some reason, he knew that they would be back. But why didn't they go after Ryu had boggled his mind? Ingrid and Juri were in danger and he had to do something about it.

After freshening up, and shaving his facial hairs, he was about to begin his journey. Out of the blue, an old friend surprised Ryu from the shadows. "Man, your hard to find these days. Don't you know how expensive is to find somebody with no tracking whatsoever?"

Ryu was more than ready to set off, "Hi Ken, the Pandora is on the move, and for the sake of the world, we must get to it before someone else does. And find Juri and Ingrid."

"Guess there is no reasoning with you. All right, I guess I'll tag along for the ride. I can't let you do this alone Ryu."

"Thanks Ken, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

The battle begins...


	3. On high alert

Several weeks have passed since the awakening of Pandora. Everyone was on full alert on the box. The possibilities of the box were endless to the fighters. Whether it would destroy or help people was yet to be discovered. Some seek to use the box for to better humanity; others sought greed, fame, and power. Others fighters have pursuit the box for unknown purposes or to keep it from falling into the hands of evil.

Fighters from teenage to adult age went out for the box. Alliances were made, even to the most inconceivable of combatants. They may have not been comfortable with the team up, but their goals remained the same, nevertheless.

The news had spread fast as the beginning of the fight between Shadaloo and Mishima-Zaibatsu. Both organizations had their own goals with the box. They were in "no way" going to use the box to help people in need. Their forces were shattered across the globe, and anyone who got in their way would be severely dealt with.

As Juri had allied herself with Bison reluctantly, she still thought about Ryu as well as her precious daughter. There was so much anger and rage in her stomach. It felt like her insides were boiling over. Each time she saw Bison's face, she was more than ready to tear his head off. Easing her stress, she took many deep breaths at time.

At any rate she had to be patient and hope that Bison would keep his word. She could only imagine the worse that could happen on her outcome. As she confronted Bison plotting his next move, she demanded, "Since we're going to be working together, the least you can do is let me see Ingrid, just to make sure she's okay." She tightened her fist hoping he would refuse, so she could counter attack.

"Fine as you wish." Bison commanded one of his henchmen to show Juri. "The Mishima's are also on the way to the box, which means we must take out every last one of them to achieve our goals. They are nothing but vile insects to be crushed on of my boot."

The former S.I.N agent watched Ingrid sleep soundly in a base, under the watch of Shadaloo guards. She was both relieved and scared at the same time, her stomach tied in knots. Never had she been this worried, since Ryu's final battle with Akuma. But for now, getting her back was all that matters, even if it meant returning to her former ways.

* * *

In the meantime speaking of unlikeliest of allies, everyone else had already set off for Pandora's Box. Asuka and Lili, two young high school fighters, had just hitched a ride on bout. And neither of them was on friendly terms with one another, due to their strong rivalry. Asuka pouted with her hand on her cheek, "This is bullcrap, why do I have to go with the likes of you to get that box?"

"Oh come now my dear Asuka, I know you're just as curious as am I on what Pandora's Box does. I'm sure it would make my father proud. Think of the opportunities it will give to anyone." Lili replied drinking some tea. "And beside if we ever run into trouble, I know I can count on you for backup, so let's call it a truce for now."

Asuka let out a submissive sigh. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew Lili was right. "Fine truce, but don't think this changes anything between us. We're not partners and certainly not friends, got it."

"Off to the North Pole we go." Lili let out as she ignored Asuka's responses.

"I really don't see what the big deal is about that stupid box everyone is going crazy about. But they got a lot of nerve disturbing our score like this." Hwoarang ranted walking along side with Steve Fox. The two fighters were really pissed off that their title match got rudely interrupted from the crossfire between Shadaloo and the Mishima-Zaibatsu. So both fighters have agreed to set off on a quest, but not for the box, for revenge. They were just about ready to kick anybody to the curve.

Hwoarang cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "When I find them? I'm going to kick the asses of both organizations!"

"Yeah, let's save the excitement for when we actually find the bastards who did this to us!" Steve said tightening his boxing gloves.

Hwoarang scoffed, "Please, they won't even know what hit them."

Then the unexpected happens, "Well, well, there is face I haven't seen in while. I never figured it'd be you." Kazuya said seeing Nina, who had been hired to assassinate Kazuya before, again after a few years. Upon learning the box's powers from the G-Corporation information system, he also had set off for the box. Conditionally and shockingly, Nina decided to work alongside him, despite their history.

"Spare me the small talk; I'm only here for the job." She stated.

"Off course, you will be paid as promise, just as long as you do what you're told." Kazuya said. "This is going to be much interesting adventure."

She folded her arms in nonchalant pose, "A job is job after all."

Kazuya grinned with evil in his teeth, "Yes, no doubt my dear son and that worthless father will have the same objective, and when I retrieve that box, I will reclaim the Mishima-Zaibatsu and my inner power."

At that time, Jin, young member of the Kazama clan, had embarked on his quest to find the box for himself, while still keeping his demonic powers in check. He knew there was others, but he wasn't about to let them stand in his way, not even his family or allies. Although, people might view his hidden power as a gift, to him it was nothing more, but a curse. He'd give anything to be normal again.

That didn't however; stop one of his old schoolmates from going with him on his journey. Jin easily sensed her presences as she stowaway on his armored van. "Guh…I thought I told you to go home Xiao. This does not concern you."

Her cover was blown as she revealed herself from hiding. "Well I'm certainly not stalking you. Please Jin, you can't do this alone. Don't you know how dangerous the box is?"

Ignoring her warnings, he proceeds on regardless. If there is even a chance it would help him, then he has to go, only then will he obtain true happiness. So he thinks. Even if he says otherwise, Xiaoyu is determined to go with Jin no matter what. And forcing her away would prove useless. He signs and concedes, he figure having partner wouldn't hurt, "Fine, but just don't get in my way."

Xiaoyu smiles and says, "Thanks, and don't you worry, if worse comes to worst, I'll protect you."

* * *

So much was on the young fighters mind, the disappearance of Juri and Ingrid, the news of Pandora. He only could wonder what everyone else doing around this time. "Hey man, everything all right?"

"It's nothing Ken; I'm just worried about Juri as well as Ingrid. They left without a trace. If something bad happened to them, I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah I really feel for you man. If that was my family in that situation I'd used all the resources I have to make sure they are safe and sound." Ken replied. "Cheer up Ryu, Juri is no slouch, so she could take care of herself."

"I hope so Ken. I hope she didn't get into any trouble."

"Attention fighters; this area is off limits under the order of the Mishima-Zaibatsu. Stand down and surrender at once of be destroyed." A soldier ordered sealing off the area. A group of them surrounded the two fighters with electric sticks. Feeling that they had to get through, both fighters dropped their bags.

Under the impression they were standing down, the soldiers approached them. It didn't take them long to strike them when they got close. Even heavily armed, they were no match for their ancient martial arts style.

Ken smashed the remote control to insure there would be no backup. "We make a pretty good team if I do say so myself, both family men on journey together."

"Yes, it does feel good to fight side-by-side again."

"So these goons belong to the Mishima-Zaibatsu right?" Ken inquired.

"Yeah, it seems that way. You heard about them too."

"Off course, they are large multinational Financial Company that has been in charge of martial arts tournament called the King of Iron Fist. But I also hear that they been in charge of dealings with numerous syndicates, but that could be just a rumor."

"I have feeling we'll be running into more along the way, so don't let your guard down."

Little did they know they were still being monitored, "Are you sure?" Jin inquired after hearing the report of the attack.

"Yes sir, two fighters each with the same fighting style took out most of our best men without a sweat." The solider replied. "Shall you pursue them to make sure they don't get in our way?"

Intrigued, Jin suddenly said, "No, we already have many enemies ahead of us as far as my father and Shadaloo goes, we do not need more, but if it comes down to it, stop them at all cause. For now, just send me footage of the fighters, so I can analyze it."

"Yes sir," he nodded.


	4. First encounter

Author's note: Hope everyone had nice New Year

* * *

The mysterious box known has Pandora continued to have every fighter in an uproar. Lots and lots seek the box for their own purposes whether it's evil or even selfish intents. And as the news of the box spread faster, the more fighters it started to attract, even some unlikely allies.

Speaking of which….

"Ugh, and just when I was having a good fight, you ruin it. Why do you have to be such a party pooper Guy?" Cody companied.

Guy gave out an annoyed sigh. "Are you serious? There is a lot going on here then you getting into meaningless fights just to satisfy your thick-headed boredom. I thought you known that better then anyone."

Cody rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you're getting as preachy as Hagger, seriously."

"If you just listen the first time then I wouldn't have to get preachy. No wonder why Jessica left you."

Cody scoffed not caring what Guy said, "The past is the past man. She made her own choice, I'm already over her."

"Let's just focus on finding the box before anyone else does, there is no telling what plans they will have if they get a hold of it."

Cody yawned scratching his head. "Yeah, yeah, right away mom."

"Be on your guard Alisa, there are many foes and fighters seeking the box." Lars, the charismatic leader of the Tekken Force, advised the android.

"Yes, as you command." Alisa replied.

The two of them had just raided a heavily guarded Mishima Zaibatsu underground facility on their investigation. While the Mishima Zaibatsu troops were distracted by the Tekken Force, Lars and Alisa used that chance to sneak in and turn off the security cameras from the inside.

Luckily Alisa hacking skills were top-notch, so getting into the system wasn't difficult for the colorful android. However, it was only a matter of time before the troops were fully aware of their infiltration.

"Hurry up Alisa; we don't have too much time." Lars rushed.

"I'm processing data, now downloading." Alisa worked.

"We have intruders, shoot on sight!" shouted one of the Zaibatsu troops. "Wait a minute, its Shadaloo forces, all troops focus your fire towards them, don't let them in here. They must not get a hold of all this data."

Feeling relieved, Lars and Alisa quickly snuck out of the back. It would be quite a tale to tell of them being saved by Shadaloo of all people, nonetheless their objective still stood. Aided by the Tekken Force, they made their way to the armored van, speeding through the empty highway.

"Great work Alisa, you get all the data necessary?" Lars inquired.

Alisa handed Lars the disk. "Yes sir, it is all downloaded into my drive."

"That's good, with the data collected; we will be one step closer to destroying the box before the others."

* * *

As Ryu and Ken continued on their merry way to the South Pole, suddenly they stopped dead at their tracks. With their eyes closed, a rustle noise echoed through their ears. They thought Shadaloo or the Mishima Zaibatsu mercenaries as quickly they got on guard, dropping their bags.

"Get ready Ken." Ryu advised.

Ken nodded. "Right behind you buddy."

With weird laugher, Ken and Ryu grew even more cautions as they bald up their fist. To their surprise, it was neither Shadaloo nor Mishima Zaibatsu, but two ninja groups gave them an awkward greeting. One of them carried emerald demonic sword, while the other was a, dark skinned, uncover agent.

"Greetings fighters, I am Yoshimitsu, and you will disappear with dew of my sword." He exclaimed in his own language.

With a swing of Yoshimitsu blade, Raven appeared. "It's over, surrender now, and your lives will be spared." Raven glanced at the fighters with killing intent in his eyes. "The Pandora is not for the hands of street fighters."

"Whatever you clowns are pursuing the box for; I'm guessing it's not for anything fashionable." Ken said.

"You dare to mock the style of the Manji clan; you will pay for your insolences." Yoshimitsu said.

"I don't know what he's saying, but it sounds like he is challenging us Ken."

"Yep, looks like the weirdo is trying to pick a fight." Ken agreed.

"I thought I told you to be discreet as possible, and you call yourself a ninja." Raven scolded Yoshimitsu. "Either way, we can't have you in our way so its let's make this as quick and painless as possible."

Getting into their fighting stances, Ryu and circled around the two ninjas in search of weak venerable spot. They may have faced off with stealthy opponents before, but not like these two.

Making the first move, Yoshimitsu exclaimed. "Fight!"

As the fight began, it was easy for the two street fighters to dodge the sword strikes. Ryu fought Yoshimitsu and Ken handled Raven. It was battle of might vs. agility. Each one matched speed with skill exchanging blow for blow.

After minutes in brawl-fest, Raven took a step back and launched a fury of daggers and kunai knives at the fighters. As their attention was occupied on Raven, Yoshimitsu took the chance to continue his attack with his blade. It was a close call, but Ryu had managed to dodge the blow from Yoshimitsu.

"My apologies, but its time we end this." Raven said.

"Yes, you fought honorably, young warriors." Yoshimitsu complimented.

Ryu glanced at Ken. "What do you say Ken, you ready for this?"

"Dude, I was born ready, let's do this." Ken replied raising his thumb.

Raven and Yoshimitsu charged for a final assault as the two street fighters held their positions for moment. With their eyes closed, they concentrated their energy. As the two assassins drew close to them, their eyes snapped opened, and immediately they blasted Raven and Yoshimitsu with a roundhouse kick, powered by their Ki.

Feeling beaten, Raven and Yoshimitsu have decided to retreat as they disappeared through the thick mist of the smoke bomb.

"We kicked butt, just like old times." Ken cheered.

"Yeah, when you weren't fighting for the ladies attention?"

Ken jabbed Ryu in the shoulder in humor, "Hey I resent that remark. And where were you Mr. 'I'm not strong enough yet.' You got to lighten up once in a while."

Ryu smiled. "Fine Ken, when this is over I'll pay you a visit often."

"That's what I like to here, and bring that daughter of yours." Ken said hitting Ryu in the back. "I'm sure Mel would like a playmate."

"You got it Ken."

"Now let's find this box so we can be reunited with our loves ones."


	5. The power of Pandora

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months as Pandora's Box continued to spread. Shadaloo and the Mishima Zaibatsu continued their ongoing fight for control of the powerful box. Each mercenary and forces clashed with one another, trying to stay a few steps ahead of their rivals. It was like race to the finish, but no holds bar.

The news was everywhere as it even started pulling out fighters from their fighting ring. Both was wrestler's incredible built caught in the crossfire of two opposing factions. One of them was Mexican wrestler wearing Jaguar mask covering up his whole face passed down from the original King. His opponent was a bald Australian wrestler wearing a gemstone necklace.

Craig Marduk wiped the sweet off his forehead after clashing with forces of Shadaloo and Mishima Zaibatsu, "Man King, all this fuss over some box. This is getting really out of hand."

King nodded his head silently agreeing with Marduk. But his mind was completely distracted as he saw a glimpse of his former mentor. It was enough to get him all shaken up even if it was slight look. King's fist tighten in anticipation, he had to know himself if his former mentor was around or not.

Following the trial left by the Shadaloo Forces, King decided to also seek the box.

Maduk followed him, "King, where are you going?"

Maduk glanced at his arms and saw empathy. King didn't need to explain anything. Maduk could tell what by King's movement. "You're determined to go to the South Pole aren't you?"

King nodded silently for the second time.

Maduk grinned and placed his thumb on his chest, "Then you can count on me to back you up from the sidelines."

Grateful for his help, King offered a handshake. "Let's give them hell King," Maduk exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile through midst of the crowd the fat American Street Fighter, named Rufus had just won a match with tough opponent. However, his fame was short lived as he discovered that the area was completely empty. This made his blood boil.

Rufus stomped his foot, "Damn it all, I thought Ken Masters was bad enough, but now the box is outshining me."

"Relax comrade; they will come back to you once the box is dealt with." Zangief appeared out of the blue. "If you would assist me, then we will become a strong team and we will be most well-known."

Rufus snorted in disbelief. "Whatever, what do I have to lose? I'll show the world I am more interesting than some space junk."

* * *

In the meantime, the Shadaloo dictator sat in his throne observing all activity of each fighter trying to seek the box for themselves. Juri on the other hand, sat watching little Ingrid peacefully under the care Shadaloo agents. Just the sight of the soldiers around her daughter made her sick to her stomach. If they even scratched her she would tear their heads off.

Nonetheless, she had to keep her cool as she released her hand from the arm of the chair.

"If you're done staring at that brat of yours we have work to do." Bison reminded.

"Don't order me around, I'm coming." Juri rose from her chair. "So what are we doing?"

"I dispatched my henchmen to seek out the box. But with the power is offers, I cannot trust them because it is likely that will have it for themselves. Therefore, we must crush the competition. The Mishima Zaibatsu will fall one by one."

"Master Bison, we stumbled across a Mishima Zaibatsu facility." A soldier informed.

"Excellent work, attack at once, salvage whatever you can find, and crush anyone who gets in your way." Bison ordered the soldier.

"All Shadaloo soldiers to position, lets raid the place, take whatever you can get." The soldier commander ordered his troops.

As the Shadaloo Soldiers moved in the dark base of the Mishima Zaibatsu facility; they stepped with much caution. All Night Version Goggles was one and weapons were fully armed and ready. Lights flickered on and off through the empty room. Leaking pipes drip tiny drops of water. Step by step, they made their way to the main computer room in an attempt to hack the system.

As they placed the flash device inside the USB port, the soldier's started to download the well encrypted files of classified Mishima Zaibatsu projects. All they could do is play the waiting game. One soldier smoked a cigarette, another sat down quietly and peacefully.

Quiet time was then interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?" all the soldier got on their feet and armed their weapons.

"Target sighted, prepare for termination!" an unknown robot alerted.

A sinister laugh was heard from far away, "Well, well, looks like more meat to the slaughter."

"Identify yourselves, who are you?" the soldier demanded holding his gun over shadow glimpse of the attacker.

The man in the shadow smirked evilly and said, "I hate people who can't fight seriously it really pisses me off."

Before the Shadaloo soldier could fire, the attacker raced towards him with a fast right hook. As soon as the soldier was down, he wasn't done just yet. With a knee uppercut and kick, he delivered a nonstop, savage, assault of stomps. He enjoyed every moment of making his opponent scream.

As soon as it was done downloading, the attacker took the drive. "I'll take that if you don't mind. Who am I kidding, off course you don't?" he said. "Yo scrap-metal, are you done in your area?"

"Targets have been neutralized as instructed." The robot replied.

"Who dares attacks my soldiers?" Bison inquired appeared from a portal along with Juri.

The man tossed the soldier aside, "This night just gets better and better doesn't it?"

As Bison lifted his head up, he saw two men, both skilled fighters. One of the men was sadistic former police officer. And other one was seven foot Russian robot with strong emotionless scowl. Unsatisfied with outcome, Bison clenched his fingers. "You are but simple worms in my sight. Whoever you are, you shall suffer for this assault."

One of the fighters rubbed his nose and stepped up, "I heard a lot about you, so I guess it's only fair. The name is Bryan. And this hunk of metal is a Jack-X."

Bison hand glowed with his Psycho energy, "I will wipe that ugly grin from your face."

Juri licked her lips in anticipation, "Finally some action, I've been dying of boredom."

Bison scoffed, "I highly doubt you'll be needed here."

Jack-X reminded, "Targets are located at 12 O'clock. Both targets are identified as highly skilled fighters."

"You want to see how strong I am." Juri asked stretching her leg.

"Is that so? This will be good." Bryan smiled only grew wider.

It did not take long time for Bryan to move the first move on the former Taekwondo practitioner. Upon impact Juri, countered with a fast swift kick. Stricken from the blow, Bryan wiped the blood from his mouth and charged at Juri for another strike. Using his kick boxing skills, Bryan would not let up his strikes. Fortunately, Juri's eye saw his attacks coming from a mile away.

Bison had no problem taken on Jack-X. Since it was not the first time, he's faced off with a robot. As they clashed with their powered fist, "You dare to challenge the leader of Shadaloo? You will die; then again you have an impressive design. My organization can have place for you to replace my most recent failure."

"Offer not accepted, termite target at once."

"Then you shall pay with your life."

Bison unleashed many punches amplified by his Psycho powers. Jack-X had done the same, but only powered by electricity possibly at one hundred thousand volts.

While Bison battled Jack-X, Juri continued to fight Bryan. Both fighter were incredibly rash and enjoyed the thrill of battle no matter how much blood was shed. "You're pretty tough for lady." Bryan complimented.

"And here I thought you were all bark and no bite." Juri replied exchanging blows with Bryan. Before Bryan to could hit her with a direct punch, Juri had quickly stricken the madman with cartwheel kick.

Juri teased, "Oh did I hurt you, so sorry."

Bryan spat out a lose tooth, "Oh I'm more then tough. You haven't even seen my true strength yet." Bryan's laughed menially. Then out of nowhere, energy started covering up him in purple and black. The same thing had happened to Jack-X. Soon, the two were able to push Bison and Juri off of them.

Jack-X scanned the power, "Calculations of unknown energy reside in Pandora Box."

Bryan stared at his fist, "So this is the power of Pandora? Oh yeah, it's like ecstasy in my veins."

"You got some steroids in you, big deal." Juri charged at Bryan with fast roundhouse kicks. Amazing, with one arm Bryan easily blocked her kick without flinching. Off course this didn't stop Juri from attacking further. Bryan caught one of Juri's legs and delivered close range headbut. He then followed with a corkscrew punch to her ribs.

The attack felt like really hard steel. It nearly cracked one of her bones. Feeling proud, Bryan laughed constantly. "How do you like that, wench? You want me to torture you some more."

"You're one cocky bastard." Juri eye lit up. "Nonetheless, fighting strong opponents again really makes my blood boil."

Bryan shouted, "Bring it one. I'm ready for you."

Juri was not the only one having difficulties with her foe. Bison was also near being on his knees with Jack-X. Now that Pandora had influenced them, it was no longer an ordinary battle. "For a machine, you have remarkable amount of spirit." Bison complimented. "You remind me of my old project."

"Target known as Shadaloo must be eliminated at once." Jack-X reminded himself.

"You will knee before me or die." Bison said trying to overpower Jack-X. It was match of raw power between the two. Man vs. machine. Each time as they were at a deadlock Bison only found himself being pushed back. But he couldn't let anything stop him. Bison decided to channel his remaining psycho energy into one final attack. "You will know your place machine."

As Bison body was covered with evil energy, he flew himself straight at Jack-X. "Feel the power of my, Psycho Crusher!"

The attack flew as fast as laser beam at Jack-X.

"I'm through messing around." Juri exclaimed charging at Bryan covered with KI energy. On impact, she inflected Bryan with roundhouse and hurricane kicks. Not knowing if it fazed him or not, she continued her assault. For the finale, she lifted herself in the air and dropped with powerful heel to Bryan's skull.

Bison and Juri sent both fighters hurling into the dark sea.

After using so much power, Juri was already huffing and puffing for air.

Bison scoffed with his arms folded, "Humph, already out of breath. It would seem like that new life of yours has made you weak and soft."

Juri shot back while breathing. "Oh go screw yourself." She tossed Bison the hard drive of stolen data.

Bison smirked on the outcome of the battle, "So that was the power of Pandora? The possibilities of what I can do with this power are just endless. All of my foes will gravel to their knees." He concluded with a laugh.


	6. Corruption

More and more the Pandora's Box's power had spread as it remained in the South Pole in the icy region of the Antarctica. Weeks have passed as the battle continued to ensue between two opposing forces and other fighters. Factoring in rumors of how the box reacts to conflict, they had remained more cautions and higher alert than ever.

Once again it had attracted more fighters and more alliances were formed between fighters.

Rolento, the former member of the Mad Gear, now a nation solider, decided lead into action in pursuit of the box. Like many others, he wanted to keep it out of enemy hands. However, wish it could say the same for his partner.

"Come on, keep it moving private, we have much work to get done." Rolento ordered.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, keep your pants on already. And my name is Ibuki, honestly how hard is it to pronounce a simple name?" Ibuki shot back, already out of breath.

Rolento nearly hit Ibuki with his staff, "We must be on guard private. We never know what foes that comes our way influence by that evil box."

"Ugh, why I'd have to go on a mission with this military nutcase even on my day off? I'll never know." Ibuki muttered under her breath.

"Silence soldier, we don't want to give away our position."

"It's Ibuki, for crying out loud."

Before she shot out the next word, a group of amateur fighters approached them like mindless zombies, all influenced by the power of Pandora. "The power of Pandora shall consume you." The all said in unison.

"Prepare for battle soldier, search and destroy." Rolento ordered.

"Yeah, yeah sure, whatever you say." Ibuki replied nonchalantly preparing for battle.

In the midst of battle through black skies, other fighters also pursued the South Pole, but had different goal in mind for the Box. From the hard grounds of a wide open field, two fighters traveled together on a quest. Pandora's Box had begun to spread its power like drug around the most gullible of fighters.

"Tell me everything there is to know about Eddie's location." A Brazilian Capoeira woman demanded fighting off the hoard of Pandora fighters.

"Focus Christie, it seems like there are much going on here right now." Lei, the eccentric Chinese cop, reminded with hand on her shoulder.

"Pandora's Box, Pandora's Box." The people under Pandora's power continued to chirp the words. It got louder and louder.

Lei took deep breath and said, "Man, this is like being in one of those horror movies."

Christie faced Lei and said, "Yeah, except they aren't any form of monsters."

"Whatever the case, we have to fight pass these guys without hurting them and find Eddie if he's truly there."

"We'll never know unless we find out, even if its trap I'm still willing to go there regardless."

At first, The English boxing champion known as Dudley had no interest in the power of Pandora, nor did he want to pursue it. But all that had changed when he met a strange unlikely ally. Like him, she also shared the beauty of nature which made him change his mind.

"Do be careful miss; there may be danger ahead of us." Dudley called out to his partner.

"Do not worry the wind will guild and protect us." The African free spirited girl replied with a smile.

Dudley said to himself, "Well I just hope your wind has the proper clearance."

Elena spotted people from a distance. "Oh joy, more guests has come to greet us."

Dudley took another look and noticed as he warned. "Um miss, I don't think those are nice people."

With growl they charged at Elena and Dudley, it only took a millisecond to take down the fighter under Pandora's control. They were left unconscious, but not with too much cuts or bruises. Neither of them had broken a sweat while handling the amateur fighters.

"Are you unharmed Miss?" Dudley inquired.

Elena was quiet for a second. "_I could hear the sky and earth crying._" She thought.

"Miss, are you alright?" Dudley asked again disrupting Elena's thoughts.

"I am fine Mr. Dudley. I just feel the pain this environment is giving off."

"We mustn't be deceived by appearances no matter how lovely it is, speaking from experience."

* * *

In the meantime, the two Ansatsuken Street Fighters continued to make their way to the South Pole for Pandora. As they took steps at time on their hard bare feet, Ryu felt a great unease over the situation as his chest began to ache. He stopped for second as Ken stopped as well.

"Hey man, what's wrong, feeling a bit light weight?" Ken joked.

Ryu replied with, "Very Funny Ken, I just felt tremble of Pandora's power. It was like it was reaching out to the Dark Hadou.

Ken said, "Most be from the power of Pandora, I heard it makes people feel funny, and not in a good ha-ha way."

"I'll say, but even if Gouken had sealed the dark powers it is still trying to find a way around me. Ryu replied grasping his chest.

"Yeah, much like that ninja with the freaky sword. I'm sure glad he didn't get to see the real you. Otherwise, it would be total gore fest."

"Pandora will consume you all," The possessed fighters shouted. Ryu and Ken immediately got on guard when they heard the commotion.

With a charge like a rhino, they attacked the two pros. It only took a one or three hard punches to take them down. Since they were at a beginning level, they didn't have much luck in even touching the two Street Fighters. Ken yawned in boredom, "Man, if that is all Pandora has to offer then I might as well be home with Eliza kicking back on the couch."

"Ken, I don't think they were the only ones here. I don't think we are alone matter of fact." Ryu sensed for enemy presence.

Through the sound of an annoying battle cry, Ryu easily sensed an incoming attack from fighter. "Nice move, but I've been trained to foresee sneak attacks. So whoever you are just show yourself and let's fight."

To Ryu's disbelief it was bear in red bandana that had attacked him. Ken also raised his eyebrow. "A bear, you got attacked by a bear. Oops, I guess we stepped into Smokey's territory. How about we leave and we won't cause any forest fires?"

The bear growled in reply bearing sharp fangs against the two fighters. The bear knew Ken was mocking him as he stroke his mean eyes at him. "You want to go toe to toe, bring it on." Ken challenged.

"What's all the commotion about Kuma, what did you find, more sweets again?" an old voice came from afar.

An old muscular, man in traditional karate gown in light blue color, appeared before them. With his arms crossed, he was not surprised on what he saw. But not yet did he judge a book by its cover. "Humph for youngsters, you sure look like tough fighters. Great work Kuma, but you can eat them later once I'm through with them."

"Don't sue, if you die of a heart attack old man." Ken accepted.

"This will be interesting." Ryu said tightening his fist.

"You kids have a lot of nerve daring to challenge me. It will be mistake you will soon regret." Heihachi exclaimed.

Ryu smirked in reply, "Come on Ken, and let's show him what our generation is made of."

Kuma growled fearlessly as he charged at Ken for the first move. Heihachi had done the same on Ryu. Heihachi's punch was nearly enough to nearly crack Ryu's had, but not by a whole lot. Ryu hand started to shake from the damage. Heihachi had foreseen Ryu's blows before he even made then, all from looking into his eyes.

"Great while you get the old man, I'm stuck with Smokey here." Ken groaned fighting against Kuma. Whatever it took he tried to avoid the bear's claws. One slash and it was like you was poison. It is that fierce. As Ken launched roundhouse kick against the animal, Kuma dodged the blow as if he was human. Ken was impressed, but it was not the first time he faced off with wild animals as opponents. "I just hope that they don't add animal cruelty on my record." Ken muttered.

Taking a step back, Ryu delivered the second series of attacks on Heihachi, but once again the results were the same. "You won't take the Pandora before me youngsters."

Ryu and Heihachi were at a clash between fists, amplified with their own Ki energy. "Well unlike you old man, I don't seek the Pandora for any means of power."

"Oh really, I guess your another person trying to find peace or solace just like ignorant grandson of mind." Heihachi chuckled.

Ryu leaped and launched his hurricane kick at Heihachi. It didn't take long for the old man to parry each and one of them with hand. Before he could react, Ryu threw a fast Shoryuken uppercut against Heihachi. Not done yet, Heihachi charged at Ryu very fast in different color.

Now Heihachi was powered by Pandora, but not by his own choosing. He didn't question the good fate as he accepted the power to fight Ryu. Now Heihachi was faster and stronger than ever. Kuma had the same power.

"Looks like the bear got some new moves." Ken continued to mock Kuma.

Ryu quickly warned Ken, "Ken, stay on your toes. This is the power of Pandora."

"Yeah I noticed."

"You boys are in for it, now that Pandora has bestowed its good fate on me." Heihachi announced.

As if handling group Pandora possessed fighters was bad enough, now Heihachi and Kuma was under its power. They were now force of nature to be reckoned with. Off course they didn't fear its power as they continued to fight Heihachi and Kuma. Each move they thrown were either countered or dodged.

Having taken many hits, Ryu and Ken wiped the bruises off their faces. They were barely able to score some hits on the two fighters. "Come on boys, is that all you're got?" Heihachi asked, wanting more and more battle.

As Ryu was on one knee beaten, he felt the need to fight more, but in a different way. Even if his inner dark power was sealed, Pandora tried to reach deep inside of his heart. It was calling to him nonstop like a temptation. Fighting the temptation, Ryu charged his fist as surge of energy covered his whole hands. Ken had followed along Ryu plan, reading his facial expression.

Together the two warriors combined their might and shot out large Hadouken, blowing the Pandora possessed Kuma and Heihachi away. The two of the fighters were in the clear for now. Ken wiped the sweet off his forehead, "That was close call. Man those two is tough."

"Yeah and so is Pandora. It looks like Pandora's power is spreading, even to basic fighters." Ryu agreed.

As they continued on their journey to the South Pole, little did they know they were being watched from afar? A mercenary of the Mishima Zaibatsu watched the two warriors with tech binoculars. With two fingers to his right ear, he reported to his superiors.

"Sir, we spotted the fighters, they were strong enough to beat Heihachi. And your suspicion was right. They are in pursuit of Pandora." He reported.

"Keep watch on them, and I'll be there to confront them personally, eventually." Jin replied to the soldiers. "I don't want anyone and defiantly not my father or to get Pandora Box before me."

However, their transmission was intercepted by a G-Cooperation spy. Thus, the Intel was spread to someone else in the shadows. After hearing the news about Ryu and Ken triumphant over Heihachi, Kazuya smiled devilishly. "It seems like this trip won't be so boring after all. I look forward to our next encounter. Let's go Nina."


	7. Price of Power

Author's note: Yeah I know I said I would not put any unrelated characters in this story, but it just came up so, enjoy.

* * *

Pandora inflected had continued to spread worldwide affecting both fighters and non fighters. The months have passed as the box was revealed to the world. Even if it said to grant the greatest wishes, there was still a cost. However none of the fighters had even intended on backing down even if they heard the terrible legend.

The hunt was still going on for the box regardless of the outcome. It was race to the finish. Only few will succeed and few will fail. But the results are yet to be seen through the final outcome.

"Come on, move your ass pretty boy, unless you're staring at yourself in the mirror again." Balrog rushed.

"Quiet down, you blundering oath. We are not alone on this encounter. Bison had given us explicit instructions to receive the box at all cost, meaning silence anybody who gets in our way. I hope that is something your knuckleheaded brain can understand." Vega shot back.

Offended by what he said, Balrog faced Vega. "What was that chump?"

Vega smirked and said back to Balrog, "You heard me, or are you death on both ears?"

"Those are fighting words."

"So you can spell after all."

Balrog growled in anger. His fist was shaking in anticipation. He wanted Vega to taunt him with one more insult as shattered a tree branch with his fist. He was ready to go off at any second. Vega had felt the same way as he sharpen his claws through the bark wood. Any second, he was ready to carve off the boxers face. As their blood boil, the box started to spread all over their bodies, like an infection. The next move was any bodies at this point. The power was surging through their veins.

In the meantime, following many sources from her tracking device, Chun Li and Cammy continued their investigation on the box in hopes to stop evil from getting its hands on it, especially Bison. The results would be very devastating. Together the two agents walked through the mist of the silent Black Forest. It gave off a very unpleasant aura that made people go crazy like splitting headache.

As they heard some painful screaming, the two quickly turned their backs to face their foes. "Cammy get ready." Chun Li instructed.

"Always ready Chun Li." Cammy replied.

It was just simple people under the spell of Pandora. They approached them like zombies with their eyes and body glowing violet. Men, women and children gave them very blank stares armed with pitchforks, knives, bats and poles. They were simple village folks.

Even if they weren't fighters, it was only a second as the two girls took out the people. They didn't even lay finger much less a weapon on them. "The box's corruption is spreading, even towards the most non-violent people."

"Yeah, who knows was devastating effects it would bring further in the world?" Chun Li nodded in response. "We must hurry."

Before they could respond, more village people lashed out at the two women. But they were quickly taken down by two other street fighters. One was a Yoga master and the other was a former Mui-Tai champion. They were less then surprised to see them, especially Sagat.

"There is something you don't see every day." Chun Li noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Cammy was the first to ask.

"At ease, we are on our own mission." Sagat answered carrying knocked out children. "The box does not concern any of us. I have no need for it."

"Yes, like you we are also trying to prevent its evil from spreading on the innocent." Dhalsim agreed with Sagat. "Both India and Thailand are under its power. We are just here to save our missing children."

By the sincere look in Sagat's eyes, the female agent could see that he was telling the truth. Chun Li glanced at Cammy and they both nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright you two, as long as you help us. We will make sure they get to safe place free destruction and chaos."

"Thank you." Sagat replied.

Avoiding the lands and traveling by sea, the North America solder and the former mercenary had similar goals. Together they had the desire to keep the box from falling into evil hands from Shadaloo or the Mishima-Zaibatsu. Abel had the same motionless look as the water rushed on his hands.

"Remember that this is convert operation, so don't blow our cover."

"Yes sir." Abel replied with salute. "You can count on me to have your back."

Guile was not pleased with his response. "Let's see how long that enthusiasm last."

"Guile, what do you think what's really inside that box?"

"Don't know, don't care. A soldier must always carry out orders without question what or why."

* * *

As the pursuit continued, Bison had decided to send Juri and a couple of Shadaloo solders on ground level for temporary amount of time. To her, it was breath of fresh air to get away from her worst enemy; however at the same time, being further away from her loving daughter. Through the quiet winds and the deserted village, it was like ghost town. It was bad enough Bison held Ingrid in his custody.

As if being inside a boring ship for long hours was bad enough, but being on quiet ground level was starting to kill her mood even further. And she had absolutely no interest in fighting weak people that didn't know a thing about fighting. Juri gave off loud sigh as she kicked a tiny rock. "Man, if I don't hit something soon I'm going to go nuts."

As the Shadaloo solders came back, he shook his head in decline. "Sorry Juri, but no sign of the Mishima's in this area, not even any of the fighters. All we found was just villagers under the spell of Pandora."

"Whatever, as if this foot pursuit could not get any more boring than it already is." Juri signed again in disappointment. "I'm going for a walk. You bums can take long break for as long as I care." Juri said walking off.

One Shadaloo solder asked another solder. "Should we tell Bison that Juri has left her post?"

The second one scoffed and said. "Are you kidding, I need break. And besides I definitely do not want to get on the boss's bad side with everything going on here."

Through stepping inside of the leaves of solid, stone, grounds, Juri's eye began to sense a presence of an enemy without her activation. It had to be Pandora responding to her eye. She got into her stance ready to face whatever foe came across her. There rose the killing intent in her eyes.

As a stream of electricity blasted her way, Juri preformed a quick back flip.

"So you're the one standing in my way?" The mysterious foe revealed to be a man wearing a black and yellow t-shirt, paired with cargo pants. He had electricity surging through his entire body. He was like human battery.

"Hey pal, you don't look too good." Juri called out.

"Stand out of my freaking way of Cole Mcgrath." He shot more electricity at Juri.

After dodging she said. "Hey what's your problem, you having bad day or something?"

Ignoring her response, he threw multiple static punches at the fighter. It didn't take her long to discover Pandora was on him as well. "If its fight you want then you got it. I had been dying for another match. And it should pass the boredom."

The Pandora infected electric man charged at Juri with powerful static fist. Juri had done the same with Ki powered kick. With an equal amount of power, the two of them were able to create an impact of energy. With his powers of electricity, he was able to parry most of Juri's attacks. As each projectile was shot at her, Juri either dodged or kicked backed with her own ability.

The two matched blow for blow of different powers and fighting skills. "For someone who talks a lot, you're pretty good at handling yourself in a fight." Juri commented.

As he caught her fist, he sent out electricity from his body to Juri. It hurt her, but not too badly as she was able to escape his hold.

As they took their distance for round two, Juri launched for deadly heel. Cole easily caught her blow and delivered shockwave of electricity surging through her body. It was like five thousand volts running through her body. He may have caught one of her legs, but not the other one as it came towards his jaw.

Getting out of her handstand, Juri started to attack Cole more. Her moves may have been slowed down, but her muscles weren't. Cole was able to attack Juri as she didn't have the speed to dodge his moves. Cole then held his hand towards Juri's eye about to release more power. It was a tight grip and close call as she managed to break free.

Soon before she could counter attack, the electricity started to make her body tremble. From each shock through her legs and chest, it canceled her moves. It was easy for Cole pound on Juri even more. No matter how much she defended even she had her limits.

"Die, die, die filthy vermin." Cole exclaimed.

Juri was helpless against his ongoing assault. Juri's body was getting sore and her movements and muscles were getting shocked by the every minute. Through the final heartbeat, she felt a screaming desire to overcome her enemy. Thus, Pandora had started to spread to her body. Cole was blown away by her overwhelming Ki energy.

Cole wasn't done as he blasted large stream of his powers at the Taekwondo fighter. Taking the hit, Juri rushed with extreme speed at Cole. She shot a series of kicks at him from directions. Cole could not read her pattern or movements. Every millisecond, Cole was hit with hard intense kick.

For the final, Juri dropped an ax kick to Cole's skull. Now Cole was spitting out dirt. With one foot to his chest and Pandora and Ki amplified punch, Juri was ready to deliver the final cut. Aiming to finish the job, Juri caught an unexpected look at herself through the reflection of the pound. It was how she was before she started her new life with Ryu. It was like looking at her inner demon. Was this what she really wanted to return to? There was so much that she cherished now she didn't want to lose.

If there is something she learned from Ryu that is, 'proper restrain.' Juri took a deep breath and remained very, very calm. Soon after the evil energy coursing through her body started to vanish.

"Are you alright, sorry if I hurt you too badly?" Juri offered Cole a hand.

"You certainly hit hard. And I think I'll live." Cole replied taking her hand. "It will take me a while to recover, but at least that damn Pandora curse is off of me. What a day this was?"

"You're not the only one having a bad day." Juri said in non-treating tone. She stared at her fist, once corrupted by Pandora. She felt careless letting the box consume her body. The same body used for fighting and gave her heart to Ryu.

By time she turned around Cole was already gone without sound. Juri signed and said, "Looks like this is going to be a long day ahead of me."

With one hand on her heart, she whispered to herself. "I hope you are alright, Ryu. Please be careful."


	8. Demon vs Devil

Things were most definitely not looking up as fighters continued their journey to the South Pole to seek Pandora. However, even if the box has not been discovered by fighters yet, it still found a way to influence them inside and outside. More and more brutal assaults were being marked by Pandora. As the young Italian fortune teller drew her final card, it burned on her with purple flames.

"This darkness is spreading, I fear it is darker then Bison's evil energy. Those who seek Pandora's Box with evil intentions will be unstoppable." Rose focused her power into her crystal ball. And to her surprised, she sensed another hidden energy impulse similar to Ryu and Juri.

"Show me where this energy is drawing from." Rose commanded her crystal ball. Rose's vision took her to a hidden Shadaloo base. There were maximum guards in place. Inside glass chamber was a white haired little girl sleeping peacefully. Rose had serious doubts that Shadaloo decided to run a babysitting service. If it involved Shadaloo it cannot be good news. It was very likely that she was an experiment at their disposal.

"That poor child, wait." Rose sensed fearing the worst. "I sense a connection to Ryu and Juri in this child. There is no doubt about it, it is their child. I sense great hidden power inside of her. It has yet to awaken." Rose stood up. "I know what my mission is now. I must insure her power doesn't awaken fully before Bison notices for the sake of the world."

Little Ingrid was sleeping quietly until she started to grunt. Pandora had now started to affect her deep inside. Later on that grunting turned into painful moaning. It was like she was having a stomach ache and suffering headaches as well. Alerted by the noise, the Shadaloo solder rushed to the Ingrid's aid. They armed their guns in case anything drastic was to occur.

"What's wrong with the brat?" A Shadaloo solider inquired.

"I don't know, maybe she's having cramps in her body." The second Solider added. "I'll alert a medical scientist."

The pain continued to drive in her body like jackhammer. Through and through Pandora found a way to reach inside of her inner untamed power. As it continued to make its way towards Ingrid's body, her hidden power tried to fight the urges.

The medical specialist was surprise over the overwhelming energy little Ingrid was giving off. The scans were off the charts. Each meter nearly filled the red zone. "Amazing, this offspring is giving off intense energy. It may be on the same level as her father and mother despite being at young age. I like to think of the possibilities this power would offer to Lord Bison. And with Pandora combined it will be truly outstanding."

"Shall I inform Lord Bison?" the Shadaloo soldier inquired.

"Indeed, it would give him plenty of reasons to keep this girl." The scientist answered.

The soldier says, "Yeah, but the mother will not be happy on this change."

"Well she doesn't have to find out about it."

* * *

As the two Street Fighters journeys continued to the South Pole. More and more fights broke down with people, Shadaloo and Mishima-Zaibatsu soldiers continued to fight for control of territory and the box. It only got intense from here on out. Anybody could get the box and their wishes would be granted without even saying so.

Sensing more enemy activity, Ryu and Ken stopped dead at their tracks. The two fighters got on guard. They were ready for anything that came their way. Speaking of anything, more soldiers attacked them out of the blue. It only took them seconds to take them down.

Ken rubbed the back of his head in frustration, "Ugh, this is getting to be a real pain in the neck. It seems like no matter where we go, these guys attack us out of nowhere."

"Stay on your toes Ken, I have feeling this was not planned the way they want to." Ryu warned.

"So we finally meet again and you brought another animal to the slaughter, how quaint?" the two Street Fighters were interrupted by a familiar aura.

Ken scoffed annoyed by the other fighters. "Gee, who do you guys have to be such a pain?"

"Apparently you haven't learned to stay out of my way, so I guess I'm going to have to put you down permanently." Kazuya challenged cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever you say boss, a job is a job after all." Nina replied with the intent to kill in her eyes.

Ryu dropped his bag. "It's time to finish off where we started."

"I love to see what you're really made up inside and outside." Kazuya says. "Don't hold back or I might accidently kill you."

Winds blown swiftly as the two fighters clashed with one another. Both fighter felt the overwhelming aura glowing from outside their bodies. Each blow they landed was enough to shatter the ground. Their fist power was like hammers. Ryu took a step back and blasted a Hadouken. To his shock, the move was negated with one arm. Not many people could block the Hadouken move, let alone absorb it. Kazuya smirked, "This is the man that my weak son wanted to meet. I'm not impressed."

It didn't stop Ansatsuken fighter from attacking him further. It only brought him further pleasure fighting Ryu.

Ken had no problem taking on the female assassin, Nina. Like Ryu and Kazuya, they two also matched blow for blow of advance martial arts. Knowing full well about her reputation as an assassin and deadly arts, Ken stayed cautions with Nina. Any move or grabble she would make; Ken would be dead in seconds.

"You're pretty cute, but nothing personal if I win against you." Ken said. Nina remained silent. "You're not much of a talker are you?"

When Ken threw a punch, Nina immediately grabbed Ken's arm. Next up, she Nina karate chopped him on the nose. Reading her next move, Ken quickly back flipped over the assassin. If he had stayed longer, Ken's arm would be broken. Nina then found herself sliding back from being kicked straight to the ribs. "You like that, don't you?" Ken grinned.

Nina gave Ken a scary scowl as she charged for another savage assault.

Meanwhile, Ryu had continued to fight Kazuya. Both fighters had pounded fist nonstop until both was able make a hit. Ryu was landed a hit on Kazuya's forehead, while Kazuya made mark on Ryu's jaw. Ryu was already gasping for breath.

Kazuya scoffed in a cocky manner. "You're already out of breath, how pathetic, unless you're not using your true power. I'm getting very bored over here."

Amplified by his dark energy, Kazuya threw multiple punches and kicks at Ryu. Each blow was surging with power. If his blows weren't bad enough before, this time it was even worse. The young fighter couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Kazuya wasn't human; at least from the outside. "What are you?" Ryu inquired.

Kazuya felt the large scar on his chest. "I'm just someone who gave their life to power a while back. And I will do everything achieve great power. I'll crush anybody who stands in my way, my father and including my own weak minded son." Kazuya's right eye shined brightly.

"I can't tell you how many foes I ran into that always want power." Ryu replied getting back on his feet. "This is really getting old."

Kazuya continued to bash on Ryu. "How very sad, if you ask me you should embrace your true power!"

More and more Ryu found himself under Kazuya's merciless assault. Soon enough, unknown energy had started building up inside of Ryu. It was calling out to him like screaming child. It wanted to be unleashed. Ryu grunted nonstop trying to ignore the power. He didn't trust it.

Even if Gouken had sealed Ryu's dark power, Pandora tried to make its way around his soul. Kazuya's grinned only grew wider as he sensed Ryu dark powers. Pretty soon, Pandora started to fill Kazuya's body as well. "Where just getting started!" Kazuya felt his Devil Gene inside.

Now Ryu came at Kazuya with twice the force as last time. Each step they taken shattered the earth even more. Each blow created a massive burst of energy from within their hard bodies. The two were perfectly and eventually matched in terms of power. It was a battle of the titans.

Nina and Ken started to feel the curse of Pandora flowing through their bodies as well. Each blow that landed was like thunder. It fed off of their battles from each hit after the next. When Nina caught Ken in another grapple, Ken preformed a quick Hurricane Kick. For a counter attack, he launched a few fast kicks of his own, and for the follow up, a fire fist Shoryuken.

Knowing she could not go on with her injuries, Nina quickly retreated. When Ken stopped fighting, Pandora's energy started to disappear from his body. Now he started to get a full idea of Pandora's power. He had to warn Ryu about its effects.

Now Kazuya was gasping for air like Ryu. Both fighters took a distance and channeled their remaining power. As Ryu charged at Kazuya, Kazuya blasted his eye beam with intense energy. Ryu was able to make his last stand against Kazuya as he slammed him with powerful right hook. Both fighters were on their knees collapsed from exhaustion. Pandora had even faded away from the two fighters.

"I underestimated you. I guess pathetic not so weak after all." Kazuya said weaken from fighting. Even if he looked like he was done, Kazuya still intended on fighting. He moves halted as he received a call from his Intel. "I see, I'll be there right away." As Kazuya hung up his phone, he glanced at Ryu and Ken. "I love with to play with you boys some more, but I got a box to secure. But don't worry; I'll come back for you." Kazuya grabbed the ladder from one of his private Helicopters.

"Man that guy sure had some scary power." Ken sighed in relief as the two continued their travels to the South Pole.

"I'll say; even with Pandora combined I wasn't sure if I could be him." Ryu added. "He's power was almost at the level of Akuma, it was most definitely not human."

"I can't imagine this day to get any worse."

Ryu and Ken stopped as they heard the sounds of engines. It was no doubt more foot soldiers coming their way. The Mishima-Zaibatsu foot soldiers surrounded the two Street Fighters, but did not aim their guns at them. Out of the dust of the winds came Jin Kazama and his partner Xiaoyu. With a wave of hand, he ordered his men to leave. The two stood firm and steady of the situation at hand.

"I have been observing you for quite some time, Ryu. I also watched your fight with Kazuya." Jin started.

"I take it back. This day just gets better and better doesn't it?" Ken sighed sarcastically.


	9. Infiltration

It was quite a turn of events for the two streets fighters. After facing down with Kazuya and Nina, they weren't sure how would Jin fair against them. The roads were clean and deserted. Nothing remained in sight by Mishima-Zaibatsu men on standby. Most likely at the same level as Kazuya, only most ruthless and dangerous. Nonetheless, they had to keep on their guard. They were more than ready to strike at any given moment.

Jin approached with firm stance and fierce scowl. Xiaoyu stood behind him looking normal, she was also dying to know what was going to happen next throughout this outcome. What was going on through Jin's head as he stared at Ryu?

"Don't suppose your Jin Kazama, head of the Mishima-Zaibatsu?" Ken started the first question.

"That is correct, so I don't think introductions are in order." Jin replied.

"So, you looking for fight or are you one of my fans?" Ryu inquired.

Jin came close to Ryu. "I came to discuss something with you." Ryu glanced at Jin tattooed shoulder. It was surrounded by a dark aura.

"I have done my research on you. Like you; I also have an inner dark power that sometimes is uncontrollable." Jin grasped his chest. "It consumes my whole body and turns me into a weapon, a monster of destruction."

Ryu tossed sticks to the fire. He wouldn't to deny, but he saw the look of sincere on Jin's face. "It seems like everyone knows about this power. Many organizations want to get their hands on it. Power like that is not all fine and dandy. To be honest, even I can't fully control that inner power, much less use it." Ryu remembered Kazuya devilish face. Every blow he made with a killing intent in his eyes. He was so heartless; it was in the same league as Akuma.

"Yes, but how did you ever conquer this power?" Jin exclaimed.

Ryu kneed his head down. "It's almost impossible not to give in even when the odds are stacked against you Jin. I only was fortunate on some occasions." Ryu faced Jin. "But even so, I keep training myself constantly to avoid the dark temptations."

"No, surely there has to be another way, I've been trying to rid myself of this curse since I was little." Jin persisted.

"Is that why you're after Pandora? Are you trying to rid yourself of the inner demon side?"

"Yes, I'm told the box grants wishes, but even so I have to find out."

"Even so from I experience the box makes people lose control thus lose all sense of self. I'm trying to find the box to see if it's related to the Satsui-No-Hadou. If it is then for the sake of the world, I can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Are you saying the box will either grant you or destroy you?"

"That is my thesis Jin, but I'm still determined to find out what it is really capable of no matter what. I have no interest in the boxes powers. I believe in my own abilities."

Jin stood up, "I see; believe in your own abilities. That is something to be admired by other fighters. But knowing my father, he will never see it. He'll go through whatever lengths to make people gravel before him."

Ryu gave slight chuckle, "I can't tell you how many people that I've encounter go through that situation."

"This is no laughing matter; I want to be normal like everyone else without worrying about the devil gene inside of me. I want to live without the fear of my family of other numerous organizations."

"Why don't we put that to the test then?" Ryu challenged standing up to Jin. He tightened up his karate belt. "I want to see what you're capable of Jin, not as an enemy, but as a fighter."

To Jin's reluctant, he accepted the challenge. "Very well then, I won't hold back."

* * *

"Master Bison, we have some urgent news." The Shadaloo scientist called Bison by video speaker.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of my search for the box." Bison inquired folded his arms.

"We discovered some unique power emanating from the child. It is almost at the same level as both of her parents, despite her age." The scientist showed the charts of Ingrid's powers. "With her abilities, we may use it to bend the world and numerous organizations at your feet. With your permission, we would like to draw out that ability."

"My, my, who ever thought that she could have such power so soon? I love to think of the possibilities it would bring to Shadaloo."

"Yes my lord, it will prove quite useful."

"Bring her to the chambers. Drain it all out of her, and then Juri will have no reason to fight for anyone but herself. She will be like she has always been in the past. Bison out…" Bison hung up the call when Juri arrived.

"What was that all about?" Juri asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just taking care of business with my group. Your brat will receive the best of care from my Shadaloo group."

Juri scoffed, "Humph, don't get any ideas. I don't trust you. That does not increase our relationship one bit and it never will. And if you try something with my daughter, I'll tear your goddamn head off."

Bison grinned, "Don't make threats, you can't enforce child."

"Want to make something of it?" Juri gave Bison an intense scowl. She wanted Bison to make the first move. Juri eye glowed with anticipation. Bison's hands surrounded with psycho power. They were at compete showdown.

Bison seized his attack. "I have more other matters to intent to then waste my time on you vile woman." Still, Juri didn't take her eyes off of Bison. She wanted her daughter to stay safe more than anything. All she could do is hope for something to happen whether it is good or bad.

"Prepare preparations at once, time is money and we don't want to keep lord Bison waiting." The Chef Scientist called out to his fellow workers.

Ingrid was still stuck her prison suffering with her powers. Both hands were to her stomach. So much groaning in pain, but the soldiers and the scientist could not hear her. It was mainly due to the sound and outside commutation proof glass Ingrid was trap in. she could not sense her mother or father. That wasn't all, she also had a Shadaloo restrain collar on her neck.

"Let's go brat, you're going to be our valuable pawn in Master Bison's plans." The soldier instructed Ingrid. The soldier pushed Ingrid with his gun.

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard within the base. Quickly, one of the soldiers rushed to check for activity. With his laser pointer, he aimed his gun in several directions. He proceeded with much caution. He reloaded his gun to prepare for the worst.

From a left distance, a scarf launched at the soldier giving him shockwave. He was put down for the count. The attacker quickly hid his unconscious body.

"Unit one, what's your stats, report? Unit on, I said report." The second soldier informed. "Damn it, you guys come with me." He instructed a couple of Shadaloo soldiers.

The soldiers were spread in different direction. Front, back and side to side, they kept their guard up. They were more determined to kill anything on sight even a rat. They pointed their flashlights and laser pointed all over the place. Each and every one of them took quiet steps at time.

"Show yourself intruder, you can't hide for long." The soldier shouted to the darkness.

Blending in the darkness, the intruder made her way to the door and locked it from the outside. The Shadaloo soldiers were trapped within the room. Even if they tapped in the right security codes, they were locked in. They banged at the doors with both fist. "What the hell is happening out there?" the Shadaloo soldier called out. "You better hope we don't find you, because you're already dead. When Bison hears about this, you're going to regret it!"

She snapped her fingers activating her powers. Behind the Shadaloo solders, two power balls appeared behind them. On impact, they were a knocked out.

Nobody was guarding Ingrid as she was still scared on her feet. The power was too much for her. She felt like she was going to blow. When the shadowy women figure came to her, Ingrid took step back.

She kneed down at Ingrid's level. It was the young fortunate teller to Ingrid's aid. "At ease child, I am not your enemy. I am a friend of your father." She focused her power on Ingrid's chest. The pain soon subsided within Ingrid; therefore, she was back to normal. Rose also ripped the collar from Ingrid's neck.

"You're not like the others aren't you lady?" Ingrid asked taking deep breaths.

"I have been called many things, and please call me Rose." Rose replied with a smile. She picked up Ingrid in her arms. "Now then what do you say we get out of here so you can be reunited with your mother and father?"

When the restrain were gone, Ingrid was finally able to sense her father and mother's presence.


End file.
